1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to manufacturing methods for use inside of a sterile/sterilizable single-use three-dimensional container or chamber, manipulation of the manufactured products, and coating, growing, or integrating biologically active materials with those manufactured products.
2. Description of the Related Art
The forming of three-dimensional objects or the coating of three-dimensional objects under sterile conditions, particularly a coating with biochemical materials, requires high effort to uphold the sterile conditions and to assemble the required apparatuses for forming or coating under sterile conditions.
Thus, it is a problem to provide a manufacturing device, a manufacturing system and manufacturing methods that are capable to form, cut, print, or coat a material under sterile conditions in a reliable and easy manner.